PS Kocham cię
by KathlessBlack
Summary: One - Shot Dramione. Co jeśli Draco popełni niewybaczalny błąd, który zakończy życie pewniej kobiety? Historia lepsza niż podsumowanie.


Siedziałem wściekły na błoniach ściskając w dłoniach różdżkę. Wokół mnie biegali kolejni czarodzieje, a ranni przenoszeni byli bliżej zamku. Bitwa o Hogwart właśnie się skończyła, Potter wygrał, a ja nie miałem co robić. Mój ojciec od dawna był szpiegiem Zakonu więc byliśmy oczyszczeni z zarzutów ale i tak czułem się... pusty. Z każdą minutą narastało we mnie przeczucie, że popełniłem niewybaczalny błąd, którego będę żałować do końca życia ale dalej, uporczywie trzymałem się myśli, że zasłużyła na to. No bo w końcu to była tylko i wyłącznie jej wina, to ona mnie zdradziła i to jeszcze z Nottem, a to był szczyt chamstwa. Kochałem ją, a ona mnie zdradziła i roztrzaskała moje serce na kawałki. Przez pierwszy tydzień nie mogłem sie podnieść, a każdy przedmiot powodował napływ bolesnych wspomnień związanych z nią. Zielony koc, którym przykryłem ją po bitwie na śnieżki, czarny kubek, w którym piła kawę, małe zdjęcie przedstawiające jej radosne oczy, brązowa sowa, w kolorze jej włosów... Tak starsznie bolało... Ale nie byłbym sobą gdybym nie przygotował zemsty. Zaślepiła mnie złość i poczucie krzywdy, a ona na powrót stała się kimś kogo trzeba nienawidzić. Z chwilę, w której pocałowała Theodora, Hermiona Granger przestała dla mnie istnieć. Podczas bitwy walczyła dzielnie, bezlitośnie zabijając kolejnych Śmierciożerców, i choć wiedziała, że będzie miała wyrzytu sumienia nic jej nie powstrzymywało. Tylko ja wiedziałem, że nie przeżyje tej wojny, że zginie... przez moją nienawiść. Rzuciłem Imperiusa na Rockwooda, który w trafił ją Avadą. Biegła w moim kierunku, z wielkim uśmiechem i... miłością w oczach gdy trafił ją zielony promień. Padła bez życia na ziemię, a ja poczułem jak moje martwe serce rozsypuje się na kawałki. Była... martwa. Dopiero wtedy zrozumiałem, co tak naprwdę zrobiłem. Zabiłem ją. Bez litości, zapominając o tych wszystkich, wspólnych chwilach... Siedziałem dalej, czując napływające do oczu łzy. Jak mogłem być aż takim potworem?! Nagle poczułem czyjąś dłoń na ramieniu. Potter.

- W jej kieszeni był list. Do ciebie. Przykro mi. - powiedział zdławionym głosem, wręczając mi pomiętą kopertę.

Z zainteresowaniem spojrzałem na napis :

**Dla najdroższego Draco.**

Zatkało mnie. Jak ona śmiała tak pisać po tym co zrobiła?! Już miałem spalić kopertę ale moja ciekawość zwyciężyła. Rozerwałem pergamin i wyjąłem niedługi list zapisany zgrabnym, znanym pismem.

**Kochany,**

**Mam ogromną nadzieję powiedzieć ci to osobiście ale jeśli to czytasz, oznacza to, że jestem martwa. Nic nie szkodzi.**

**12 maja dowiedziałam się, że jestem w ciąży. Z tobą oczywiście. Nawet nie wiesz jak byłam szczęśliwa ale już tedy ignorowałeś mnie więc nie miałam jak przekazać ci tej niesamowitej nowiny. Aloe zacznijmy od początku. Dumbledore poprosił mnie bym wydobyła wszystko co się da z Theodora Notta, który, jak pewnie wiesz, był zaufanym Śmierciożerą. Aby to zrobić wystarczyło napoić go Veritaserum lecz najpierw musiałam go omamić. Pocałowałam go więc ( za co bardzo cię przepraszam ) i umówiliśmy się na sobotę. W piętek dowiedziałam się o ciąży więc na spotkamiu byłam szczęśliwa i promienna. Wszystko posżło głądko, Nott wyśpiewał potzrebne informacje i nie miałam się czym martwić. Nie wiem dlaczego mnie ignorowałeś i obrzucałeś zaklęciami ale wiedz, że bolało. Bolała świadomość, że jeszcze niedwano mówiłeś, że jestem dla ciebie najważniejsza, a chwilę później wyzywałeś od szlam. Bolało to, że nosiłam twoje dziecko, a ty nawet o tym nie wiedziałeś. Jesteś, i zawze byłeś, dla mnie najważniejszy i nic tego nie zmieni, nawet śmierć.**

**Nie załamuj się po mojej śmierci. Pamiętej, że zawsze będę przy tobie, by cię wspierać i wspominać nasze najlepsze tygodnie. Ten wspólnie spędzony czas był najlepszy w moim życiu i dziękuję ci za to, nawet jeśli nic cię to teraz nie obchodzi. Dałeś mi szczęście i dziecko, a to najlepsze co mężczyzna może dać kobiecie. Mam nadzieję, że ułożysz sobie życie i będziesz szczęśliwy, tak jak ja byłam z tobą.**

**Na zawsze Twoja Hermiona**

**PS. Kocham Cię.**

Siedziałem oszołomiony i raz po raz czytałem list. To wszystko było... niemożliwe! Ona była niewinna, wykonywała tylko misje, a ja zachowałem się jak gówniarz i... zabiłem ją. Upadłem z wrzaskiem na kolana, a nagły deszcz zmoczył moje szaty. Zostałem sam, na własne życzenie, a miałem szanse na szczęście. Mogłem być z nią i z dzieciem, a przez własną głuptę i bezwzględność zostałem bez niczego. Byłem potworem bez serca i sumienia... Zabiłem ją! Z moich trzewi wydarł się ryk wściekłości i żalu przepełniającego moje serce. Jak mogłem...?

Wiatr porwał starannie napisany list, który wpadł do jeziora i znów uniósł się w powietrze. Litery rozmazały sie przez wodę, ale on leciał dalej przez pole bitwy, między rannymi. Na samym końcu klęczał jasnowłosy mężczyzna o szrych oczach i dotykał dłońmi zmimnego ciała swojej żony. Odeszła... Zamknął oczy krzycząc w myślach przeprosiny. Nagle na jego kolanach wylądowała przemoczona kartka z rozmazanym tekstem. Na samym końcu Lucjusz zobaczył dwa słowa, które podniosły go na duchu. Podniósł głowę i wyszeptał w niebo :

- Ja ciebie też.

Mężczyzna jeszcze raz spojrzał na pergamin, po czym chwycił różdżkę i przenosząc ciało Narcyzy do innych udał się na poszukiwania syna.

**PS. Kocham Cię.**


End file.
